What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?
by IsadoraMcDowell
Summary: Fred Mascherino X Adam Lazzara Taking Back Sunday
1. Chapter 1

**"Prologo"**

* * *

_Look closely_

_There might be something you'd like_

_What was it like?_

Cuando se caso con Elena, sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, era la mujer perfecta pero no la amaba.

Podría ser la madre de sus hijos y su mejor amiga, pero nada más.

Siempre sintió ese terrible vacio en su relación, que años después alguien mas llenaría.

Adam le daba amor, le daba momentos, coqueteos, juegos, recuerdos. Lo hacia sentir pleno, como si nada en el mundo pudiera detenerlos ahora que estaban juntos. La banda era prueba de ello.

Le había quitado el aliento con su actitud sensual con la que traía al mundo a sus pies, el no pudo ser la excepción y pronto Lazzara lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Por eso se unió Taking Back Sunday, para poder observarlo de cerca, comerlo con los ojos y alimentar las fantasías que crecían en su mente con imágenes de la vida diaria del otro.

La fidelidad a su esposa y su propia moral le impidieron llegar a más, se conformaba con verlo dormir, jugar con el; dentro y fuera del escenario. Era profundamente feliz cuando el otro le coqueteaba de forma descarada como lo hacia con todos.

A pesar de ser apenas 6 años mayor que el se sentía como su padre y cuando las fantasías le invadían por la noche, le costaba no sentirse como un pederasta.

A sus ojos Adam siempre seria un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, un cuerpo que despertaba pasiones a su paso y que junto al carácter sexual del dueño eran irresistibles.

Cuatro años habían pasado como un suspiro en el tiempo, pronto se dio cuenta que con los días su amor creció mas y con el las ganas de besar al otro, fundirse con el en un solo ser, hacerle el amor salvajemente, sin delicadeza.

Con Elena siempre era delicado, pero a el nunca le gustaba de esa forma, lo hacia por compromiso.

Su deseo se fue acumulando, estaba apunto de explotar.

Por eso ahora se iba, por sus hijos que necesitaban a su padre, por su esposa que no merecía esa traición.

Pero sobre todo por Adam, que no merecía ser convertido en un vulgar amante, en el segundo de alguien más.

Merecía ser el mundo para alguien, ser la prioridad y no conformarse con las sobras.

No le gustaban los conformistas y no quería que su amor se convirtiera en uno.

_Amor_.

Era así como lo llamaba en su mente 'Su amor' y era justamente 'amor' lo que gritaba cuando tenía sexo con su esposa.

Elena pensaba que era su forma cariñosa de llamarla, en realidad era su forma de llamar a Adam, para no tener que vomitar después por el sentimiento de culpa que se le acumulaba en el estomago.

Pero al final había sido débil y ahora se encontraba en un departamento de Queens, lejos de la seguridad que le otorgaba Filadelfia y su familia.

Estaba perdido en un mar de caricias y besos, piernas entrelazadas y gemidos necesitados.

No había sido el en dar el primer paso.

Adam simplemente lo había besado como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, como si ambos hubieran nacido para eso y el había correspondido igual de ansioso, pero no estaba seguro de querer llegar ha algo mas.

Porque había una gran brecha entre desearlo y hacerlo, porque si lo hacia no se veía capaz de detenerse jamás.

No tuvo tiempo de impedirlo, el vocalista tenia atrapados sus labios y cuando intento separarse, este ya esta sentado encima de sus caderas.

Moviéndose desesperado, violento.

Como a el le gustaba.

El propio Adam le hizo meter las manos debajo de su ropa.

El roce de sus manos con esa piel tan deseada lo volvieron loco, impidiéndole pensar.

Necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Coló una mano dentro de los pantalones del vocalista, masturbándolo como muchas veces se lo había hecho a el mismo, imaginando ese momento.

"…ahh…fred…" Ese gemido en su oído, aumento su urgencia y de un solo tirón bajo los pantalones de Adam lo mas que podía y dejo que el vocalista hiciera lo mismo con los suyos mientras atacaba su cuello. Ya desnudos de la cintura para abajo, lo penetro de una sola estocada de manera violenta

"ahh…" Escucho como respuesta y empezó a embestir.

Adam era perfecto, demasiado estrecho y cálido; parecía conocer sus parte débiles y lo que mas le gustaba de el.

Besaba su cuello y lamia en lóbulo de la oreja, que eran las zonas que más lo excitaban y también dejaba ver su rostro en toda su plenitud cuando el tocaba ese punto que los lleva al paraíso.

Los gemidos se hicieron urgentes, necesitados. Pronto acabarían, así que comenzó a mastúrbalo, quería que acabaron juntos.

Sintió como Adam se tensaba y la estrecha cavidad lo apretaba llevándolo a la locura.

"Te amo" Le escucho decir al menor y fue más de lo que pudo soportar, jamás en su vida espero escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del otro.

Se derrumbaron exhaustos en el sofá pero era muy pequeño para ambos, así que terminaron en el suelo.

"No sabes, lo que espere por esto" Logro decir Adam entre risas.

"No tanto como yo, cariño" y lo atrajo hacia el, reclamándolo con un beso.

"¿cariño?" Volvió a reír.

"Es imposible ponerse cariñoso contigo" dijo fingidamente indignado, arrancando una enorme sonrisa del otro.

Una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba.

Adam lo miro a los ojos con todo el amor que jamás creyó poseer.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Lo había convertido en su amante, en eso que quería impedir.

Ya no había marcha atrás, esa mirada junto esas palabras y esa noche quedarían guardadas para siempre en su memoria. Estaba condenado a que lo siguieran como fantasmas atormentándolo a su alrededor.

¿Así que porque no condenarse por completo?

"Te amo" La sonrisa que le brindo valdría la pena por el resto su vida.

Incluso pagaría el precio de convertir a su amado en unos de sus fantasmas por el simple brillo de sus ojos.

_So what's it feel like to be a ghost? _

Nadie se enoja si dejan review xD


	2. Liar

**Capitulo**** 2**

**Liar**

* * *

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble_

Más de seis meses habían pasado desde la última vez que viera a Adam. Su carrera como solista iba bien hasta ahora y su vida en familia no podía ser más perfecta_. _

Evie crecía cada día más y sus hermanos cada vez eran más traviesos.

Todo era perfecto, excepto que Adam no estaba ahí.

En su lugar estaba solamente Elena.

Confortándolo, siendo su principal apoyo y haciéndolo sentir como un completo traidor mentiroso.

Miro a sus niños jugar en el jardín con pesar. Sabía que no era capaz de cambiar eso por nada pero aun así dolía.

Se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina, asegurándose antes de que la pequeña Evie siguiera bien dormida en su corral.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina escucho la voz de otra mujer hablando con su esposa por el altavoz.

"Esta muy deprimido, desde que Stephanie regreso a Inglaterra con los niños que esta yendo al psicólogo" escucho la voz de Delia, una de las ejecutivas de Warner.

¿Estaban hablando de Adam? ¿De su Adam?

"Creí que había sido por Chauntelle" La voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos "Supe que rompieron su compromiso"

"El hecho de que ella lo dejara no ayudo, créeme Adam esta tan solo que no es raro que tenga que tomar pastillas para sobre llevar la depresión"

El corazón se le lleno de angustia. ¿Adam estaba deprimido? ¿Qué tan mal la estaba pasando su amor?

"Siempre creí que esa relación no funcionaria" Afirmo fervientemente Elena, que hasta Fred se asusto de lo segura que estaba. Era como si la mujer no hubiera estado tan segura de algo nunca. "Adam parecía tenerle mas aprecio a Kayla, la hija de Chauntelle, que a la propia Chauntelle"

"Bueno…" Vacilo Delia como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación, o quizás lo estaba inventando, pensó Fred "El siempre ha querido niños pero tiene tan mala suerte en las relaciones que nunca se da"

"Ojala algún día encuentra ha alguien que le ame de verdad" Deseo Elena y por el tono de su voz Fred se dio cuenta de que lo dijo enserio.

Si supiera.

No escucho el resto de la conversación, tenia suficiente con no ser totalmente sincero con su esposa como para invadir su privacidad también.

Con el pretexto de llevar a la bebe a su habitación obtuvo un tiempo a solas.

Dejo a Evie durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna y se encerró en el lugar mas privado de la casa, el baño.

Marco el único numero que tenia la marcación rápida (y que en ese momento deseo que fuera mas rápida). Dos…tres tonos y nadie contestaba, iba a colgar cuando escucho la voz somnolienta de Lazzara.

"¿bueno?" Si no supiera de la depresión lo hubiera reprendido por estar dormido.

"Es así como saludas a los antiguos amigos"

"Tu no eres mi amigo y te dije que no llamaras" Se quedo en silencio. Jamás se espero tan violenta reacción "Te la creíste" Segundos después la cristalina risa de Adam, lleno sus sentidos.

No le sonaba deprimido.

El rio también con alivio, dando gracias adiós de que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

"Escuche un rumor sobre ti" Le dijo en tono divertido, pues si era verdad lo que decían, no quería alterarlo.

"Debió ser sobre la terapia o las pastillas" Escucho la voz exasperada del vocalista "Por favor, dime cual fue"

"Ambos" Contesto y casi pudo ver en su mente la sonrisa sarcástica de Adam.

"En estas ultimas dos semanas he recibido mas llamadas que en toda mi vida y todas por el mismo motivo" No pudo evitar reír, realmente sonaba molesto.

"Deprimirse esta de moda" Dijo intentando aligerar la conversación.

"Lo se, yo hasta cuando me enfermo soy fashion" Ambos rieron.

Ya más animado el vocalista se animo a decirle "No creerás quien me invito a salir"

Varias opciones pasaron por su mente, la siguiente le gustaba menos que la anterior, por lo que solo dijo"¿Quién?"

"Brendon Urie" Dijo Adam muy orgulloso, era bueno saber que no había perdido su toque como conquistador "Matt coincidió con el en un bar en Nueva York y al parecer le gusto"

Fred ya se imaginaba porque y eso no lo hizo muy feliz.

"Es menor de edad, ¿cierto?" Su tono se volvió agrio pero el no pareció notarlo. Adam si lo noto.

"De hecho ya cumplió la mayoría, eso estaba celebrando en el bar cuando Matt lo conoció" No respondió, estaba mas ocupado pensando en como mataría a ese chiquillo desgraciado.

Dejo que un silencio incomodo los invadiera.

"Creo que iré a ver a la familia a Chicago" Si el teléfono pudiera transmitir imágenes, Fred no hubiera creído lo cansado que lucio ahora "William lleva insistiendo con eso y Courtney me llamo ayer" ()

"¿Dónde estas?" Pregunto contrariado, asumió que Adam ya había ido corriendo a la casa de alguno de sus hermanos. Lazzara detestaba estar solo.

"En Boston, en la casa de los Di Giovanni" Se extraño, ¿Qué tenia que hacer Adam en la casa de ese guitarrista? "Paul me invito en agradecimiento de presentarle a Gabe"

Oh…con que eso era. En ese momento le dieron ganas de reírse de si mismo.

Era increíble lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de Adam. No podía evitarlo y el historial de conquistas de Lazzara no ayudaba en ese aspecto.

Sabía que no tenia derecho, ni si quiera con decirle que lo amaba se lo había ganado. Adam la tenía peor al estar compartiendo con Elena y no poder reclamarle nada.

Trato de ahogar su risa, lo que le ocasiona expulsar un ruido raro que se asemejaba a un gemido y que el vocalista interpreto como algo más. "¿Dónde estas?"

"En el baño" Contesto rápido y sin saber el porque de la extraña pregunta.

"Oh dios mío, no me digas que están haciendo 'eso' mientras hablamos" Ahora si se soltó a reír, solo Adam podía creer que el se masturbaba mientras hablaban "Si querías escuchar mi voz para hacerlo ahí tienes un CD"

"Pero en el CD esta mi voz" y la voz de Elena también, pensó.

"Entonces busca videos en youtube" Le siguió el juego.

"mmm…" gimió quedo "que buena idea" Dijo de nuevo alegre, esa pequeña broma rompió el hielo de nuevo.

"Quizás después de estar en chicago vaya a Filadelfia" Soltó Adam como si llevara rato tratando de decirlo. Lo había dicho tan rápido que Fred creyó no haber entendido bien.

O simplemente le costaba aceptar el terror que le causaba todo lo que podía pasar estando los dos tan cerca. Sabia que no iba poder evitar buscarlo, verlo, estar con el y hacerle el amor.

Tenía miedo de lo que eso podía causar en su vida.

Quería decirle que no fuera pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar lo que recién había reparado.

"Amor…" Su corazón latió mas rápido, era la segunda vez que llamaba a Adam así y casi pudo sentir que la agitación del otro "Cuídate"

Le colgó, sin darle oportunidad de contestar nada.

Suspiro con pesadez y salió del baño, dispuesto a seguir con su mentira.

Pero no conto con lo que se encontró en la puerta…

Elena estaba ahí parada mirándolo suspicaz "¿Por qué tardabas tanto en el baño?" Le dijo con un tono acusador.

"Al parecer algo me sentó mal de la comida" Sonrió, ocultando el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos.

Se acerco para darle un beso a su esposa y se fue dejándola observando la puerta del baño recelosamente.

"Mentiroso"

_Liar  
It takes one to know one_

* * *


	3. Bad Feeling

**Capitulo 3  
Bad Feeling**

* * *

_I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you_

Caminaba deprisa por unas calles en remodelación. Si calculaba bien en este momento Elena no estaría en caso, podría sorprender a Fred. Con este pensamiento Adam acelero su paso.

Llevaba dos semanas en Filadelfia, ya había tenido una comida familiar con los Mascherino y más de una sesión de sexo furtivo con su amante. Pero nunca era suficiente, cada día deseaba más de Fred.

El otro hombre tenia días negándose a volver a verlo desde la ultima vez donde uno de sus hijos estuvo apunto de encontrarlos haciendo el amor cuando Adam muy amablemente se ofreció ayudarle a cuidar a los niños.

El hecho que Scout casi los descubriera fue el pretexto perfecto para llevar a la practica algo que Fred llevaba pidiendo por semanas. No verse más.

Sus argumentos eran que Elena sospechaba. Hace dos semana después de su llamada escucho ha su esposa decirle mentiroso, así que era mejor llevar las cosas en paz.

Adam no quería eso, todo sus amigos le dijeron que estaba cometiendo un erros al perseguir al hombre y que se estaba comportando como las amantes tontas lo hacían pero el quería creer que todo lo que Fred había dicho en su departamento cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez era cierto.

Le costo convencer a su cuñado George que le dejara usar el pequeño departamento que tenia en el centro de Filadelfia, mas complicado fue convencer a su hermanito William de que no haría una locura. A pesar de que era eso lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace dos semanas.

No podía controlarse, era demasiada necesidad. Demasiada soledad que desvanecer junto a una gran falta de cariño.

Se detuvo antes de cruzar una avenida también en remodelación, todas las calles de esa ciudad era un desastre. Muchos trabajadores, ruido y suciedad alrededor. La lluvia no mejoraba el ambiente.

Iba cruzar cuando una camioneta salió de una esquina a toda velocidad, casi lo derribaba pero lo peor fue que arruino su perfecto look. Estaba lleno de lodo de pies a cabeza.

Siguió corriendo a casa de Fred con otra cosa más urgente en mente. Necesitaba estar limpio a la voz de ya. Mentalmente maldijo a su madre por hacerlo a el y sus hermanos tan delicados en esos aspectos.

"Abre" Dijo para si mismo, moviéndose desesperado. Toco el timbre por segunda vez y espero.

La puerta se abrió y dejo a ver a un Fred muy sorprendido de verlo en la puerta de su casa y totalmente empapado.

Adam con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza, paso sin ser invitado y casi empujando al otro.

"¿Qué rayos…?" Logro articular Fred viendo como Adam subió por las escaleras en busca del baño.

"Dales las gracias a Joan Beckett y a Burbank Lazzara por divorciarse" Grito antes de meterse al baño, feliz de comprobar que Fred se encontraba solo en casa.

Este hubiera reído ante el comentario sino supiera que para Adam sus padres eran un tema delicado. El vocalista les echaba la culpa a ellos de todos sus traumas.

Subió con la imagen mental de Adam quitándose el lodo como desquiciado. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación. Se sorprendió cuando llego al baño y lo vio abierto, Adam no estaba ahí.

"Oh" Sintió una presencia detrás de el y un segundo después una lengua ardiente lamiendo toda la extensión de su cuello hasta subir al lóbulo de su oreja.

Ese tipo de caricias le encantaban y Adam sabia exactamente como hacerlas.

"Si sigues así…" El vocalista solo le miro provocándolo para seguir su advertencia. Sabía que Fred quería decirle que terminarían haciendo justo lo que el había planeado hacer desde el principio.

"Amenazas pero nunca cumples" Contesto para herirle el ego. Un minuto después estaba atrapado en una pelea de brazos y piernas enredándose camino a la habitación principal.

Fred no se dio cuenta ha donde iban y cuando lo hizo tuvo el impulso de gritar 'En la cama no' pero eso se oiría tan ridículo como lo hacia en su mente. En respuesta empujo todo el ardiente cuerpo de Adam hacia el tocador.

El impulso con el que fue arrojado provoco que más de una cosa cayera. Sin importarles eso se siguieron besando hasta que uno de los adornos de porcelana de Elena cayo al suelo haciendo añicos.

"Tu esposa te va ha matar" Sonrío Adam viendo el adorno encima de la alfombra "No creo que le gusta lo que acabas de hacer"

Fred reía muy a su pesar, sin saber si Adam se refería a lo que hacia con el o lo sucedido al adorno. Iban ha continuar con las caricias cuando la puerta principal fue abierta y escucharon una voz femenina llamando.

"Fred, cariño, ya llegue" Escucharon la voz de Elena peligrosamente cerca y el sonido que hacia las escaleras.

Fred se alarmo Adam no lo soltaba, sin contar que el vocalista esta semidesnudo y en una posición muy comprometedora con el. Casi podía sentir los pasos de Elena.

Se voltio hacia la puerta esperando lo que vendría, observo a su esposa asomarse a la habitación.

"Fred, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi ángel de porcelana?" Grito escandalizada la mujer.

Mascherino la miro sorprendió, dando un pequeño vistazo a su espalda vio que Adam ya no estaba ahí.

"Fue mi culpa, Elena, estaba buscando ropa y tu sabes lo torpe que soy" Escucho la voz de su amante desde la ducha que ya se escucha funcionar.

"Adam, estas aquí" Dijo Elena lanzándole una mirada enojada a Fred "No te preocupes, esto no hubiera pasado si Fred fuera un buen anfitrión, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Eso es lo que digo" Contesto entre risas desde el baño "Nada sin importancia, un tipo en una camioneta me empapo de lodo"

Elena pareció satisfecha con la respuesta miro desaprobatoriamente a su marido.

"¿Por qué no buscaste la ropa por el?" Le reclamo. Fred la miro aliviado, no parecía sospechar. Después de todo la mujer sabia lo torpe y alocado que podía ser su amante.

Minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la cocina. Elena le comentaba a Adam sobre la noche romántica que había preparado, siendo esa la razón por la cual dejo a los niños con su hermana.

El vocalista ataviado con la ropa de Fred pretendía escuchar con demasiada atención lo que la mujer decía, mandando ocasionalmente apreciativas miradas al marido de esta cuando ella se movía por la cocina.

Fred estaba incomodo, odiaba tenerlos en el mismo lugar conversando como dos buenos amigos. Odiaba que Adam le lanzara esas miradas que solo le hacían desearlo.

"Cariño, podrías ir a la tiendo por trufas, quiero prepararle un rico sándwich a Adam" Acepto el dinero que le ofrecía su esposa para ir a la tiendo, contento de no tener que estar ahí un minuto mas.

Observaron en silencio como Fred abandonaba la casa hasta que Elena lo rompió.

"Yo…" Empezó la mujer con duda en la voz "Quería pedirte un enorme favor"

Ella guardo silencio por un instante y sin saber que decir el dejo que continuara.

"Desde hace meses que veo a Fred algo raro y tu eres su mejor amigo así que pensé que tu podrías hacer esto por mi, por nosotros" Corrigió rápidamente

"Quiero que me averigües si Fred sale con otra mujer"

Si Elena le hubiera dicho que sabia que Fred la engañaba con el no estaría mas sorprendido. Debió costarle todo su orgullo decirle eso, ellos se llevaban bien pero la mujer siempre fue alejada con los compañeros de su esposo.

"Yo no se si podría" Dijo apenado, en respuesta Elena lo miro suplicante.

"Por favor, si te enteras de algo dímelo" Adam bajo la vista y deseo taparse los oídos para no escuchar en tono de angustia con que era hecho el pedido.

Su madre siempre usaba esas tácticas con el y sus hermanos. Sabia pronto llegarían a la sección de las lagrimas y el no era inmune a eso.

Ese era el motivo numero uno del porque se volvió gay. Todas las mujeres eran chantajistas y manipuladoras.

"Esta bien, lo hare" Termino de decir antes de arrepentirse. Inmediatamente el rostro de Elena se ilumino y lo miro con agradecimiento.

_I got a bad feeling about this_

* * *

Un review nunca ha matado a nadie al contrario alimenta


	4. Cut From The Team

**Capítulo 4**

**Cut from the Team**

_The only thing that I regret is that I never let you hold me back_

Desde que Elena había solicitado ese favor, Adam no podía respirar con tranquilidad. La ansiedad regreso, al igual que la migraña y las nauseas, a pesar del tiempo que le costo no sentirlas.

Valientemente abandono las medicaciones que le indicara su psiquiatra, olvidándose de las advertencias. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Necesitaba sus medicamentos más que nunca. Ahí solo en su departamento con el asfixiante silencio como único compañero, sintiendo que no valía que la pena vivir, que solo lo hacia porque a su cerebro aun no se le olvidaba como respirar. Se sentía tan miserable y deprimido. Sin embargo, viendo mas allá no todo era lamentable, si alzaba la vista un poco más podría ver una pequeña esperanza sentada en su sala.

Después de tanto tiempo con la familia Mascherino logro encariñarse con los niños y ellos lo hicieron con el, en especial el mayor, Scout, que ante la inminente salida 'romántica' de sus padres insistió hasta el cansancio en quedarse con su nuevo héroe, Adam. El niño deseaba ser igual que el cuando creciera, un cantante.

Lo miro desde la barra de la cocina. Scout estaba acostado en la alfombra de la sala haciendo sus deberes, animado por la promesa de que al terminarlos le enseñaría a usar el micrófono como solía hacer en sus conciertos. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios ante el pensamiento, Scout era un niño magnifico y muy lindo, desde ahora se podía ver señales de cómo seria cuando fuera un adulto y el futuro se veía muy prometedor.

'Va a ser todo un hombre, mejor que su papá" Pensó riendo ante las tonterías que se le ocurrían.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Scout se acerco a su lado. El niño lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, idénticos a los de su madre Elena. Adam lo miro en respuesta, Scout pareció cohibirse por un segundo hasta recupero su valor y alzo un papel blanco que traía en su mano izquierda.

"La señorita Evan, trajo esto ayer. Se me olvido dártelo, me moría de sueño" Dijo esto dejando el papel sobre la barra y caminando de regreso a la sala.

"Puedes ahorrarte lo de Señorita"

Adam podía jurar que Scout sonrió de medio lado con total comprensión.

A pesar de tener once años ese niño era un peligro.

'Lastima por sus padres' Pensó de nuevo Adam mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos. Miro la tarjeta.

**Hola, Lazzara.**

**Los chicos y yo hemos encontrado a un gran guitarrista para comenzar a grabar el nuevo álbum.**

**Se llama Matt Fazzi y se muere por conocerte. De hecho va ir a verte, le di tu dirección. **

**Espéralo y no lo ahuyentes. **

**Atte. Evan **

**PD: ¿Scout Mascherino me abrió la puerta? Tienes que estar bromeando. **

Necesito un par de veces para entender su completo significado. Miles de preguntas se formaron en su cerebro, ¿Qué se creía Evan?...a parte de la A&R* de la banda y ¿Quién rayos era Matt Fazzi? El nombre se le hacia conocido de algún lado pero no lograba ubicarlo con exactitud, supuso que algunos de los chicos debían conocerlo con anterioridad si confiaban tanto el como para mandarlo hasta Filadelfia para ver al voluble de Lazzara.

Volvió a reír un poco frenéticamente. En definitiva esta enloqueciendo.

'Al menos disfrutare cada segundo de ello' Pensó mirando a Scout de nuevo, contento que la semblanza con su padre no fuera tan evidente, incluso parecía que lo único que heredo de el era su sentido de la moral y lo correcto.

Recordó la posdata de Evan. No, no estaba bromeando, accedió a cuidarlo porque no vio otra salida, justo como paso cuando Elena le pidió que investigara con quien la engañaba su marido, una petición totalmente risible si la pobre mujer supiera. Además el niño le agradaba, lleva un tiempo con la esperanza de tener hijos, de hecho desde que fuera testigo del nacimiento de Evie, la hermanita menor de Scout. Lamentablemente su rompimiento con Chauntulle le quito las esperanzas, después de todo ella ya tenia a su hija y no quería más.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el inminente dolor que sentía avecinarse en ella.

"Scout" Interrumpió al niño que estaba concentrado en sus deberes "Es horas de las lecciones que te prometí"

Como respuesta obtuvo una gran sonrisa.

***********

Un poco alejados de Filadelfia, el matrimonio Mascherino disfrutaba de su fin de semana solos, contrariando las predicciones de la familia que indicaban que ninguno de los dos estaría tranquilo sin sus hijos cerca. Las preocupaciones iban dirigidas a otras personas fuera de su familia, que en la mente de ambos se interponían. Ninguno sospechaba que se trataba de la misma persona.

Por un lado Elena estaba ansiosa, esperando que Adam averiguara algo sobre la mujer con la que su marido sostenía una aventura. Si bien la actividad extraña de Fred se detuvo hace un par de semanas, su instinto le decía que la relación no estaba del todo terminada, que los amantes solo esperaban un tiempo para despistar. Elena confiaba en Adam como nunca antes lo hizo cuando el y su esposo eran tan unidos como compañeros en TBS. Sabia que lograría sacar información a Fred, y así ayudarla manipular a esa despreciable mujer para que se alejara de su esposo.

Por su parte Fred, se sentía doblemente culpable y agradecido que Elena no pidiera hacer el amor en cuento llegaron al hotel. No se sentía capaz de lograrlo, por mucho que imaginara a Adam en la más erótica de las situaciones, incluso se sentía capaz de soltar la verdad si recurría a esos pensamientos para complacer a su esposa. Ni la abstinencia de sexo con su amante le hacia mas fácil tener relaciones con Elena; solo lo hacia sentirse culpable consigo mismo al saber que deseaba a Adam pero lo rechazaba y alentaba a Elena a pesar de no desearla, también se sentía culpable con respecto a ellos. Traicionaba a su amor y también a una gran compañera, les hacia daño a ambos.

Hasta la idea de dejar a Scout con Adam le parecía dolorosa. Sabía que su amante deseaba niños, que no tenerlos causaba dolor en su corazón, pero sobre todo que estar con un hijo suyo y de Elena era equivalente a una puñalada directa al corazón para el vocalista.

Al mismo tiempo no podía negarle a Scout convivir con el, Adam era su héroe, su persona favorita, deseaba ser como el. Sin mencionar que prohibírselo alertaría a Elena, sin duda seria muy sospechoso.

La pareja siguió sentada en la terraza del hotel, acostados uno junto al otro en los camastros con sus pensamientos dirigidos a la misma persona que en estos momentos cuidaba a su hijo mayor.

S_he'll destroy us all before she's though… _

**************

Estaba exhausto. Scout resulto mas resuelto de lo que pensó a la hora de aprender, su entusiasmo lo dejo molido a la segunda hora de ensayo. Se removió en su cama tratando de alcanzar la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su celular. Lo miro checando la hora, eran las 7 de la tarde, en definitiva el mocoso iba a pagarle esa.

"¡Adam!" Entro intempestivamente el heredero de los Mascherino "Afuera esta un hombre que quiere verte" Miro hacia la puerta con una sonrisa picara. Su padre nunca le había ocultado la bisexualidad de su héroe.

"Si quieres mi opinión, esta vez te superaste, aunque hubieras esperado a un fin de semana en el que yo no estuviera aquí" Termino de decir ante la mirada asombrada de Lazzara.

Dios, si sabia que Fred era muy abierto en mucho temas con su hijo mayor pero nunca se imagino que tanto, y el mocoso del demonio había salido tremendo para terminar.

Respiro profundo antes de salir. Era una suerte que se hubiera dormido con todo y ropa, estaba incomodo mientras dormía pero ahora era de gran ayuda. Esperaba que Fazzi que no fuera en nada como había tenido la amabilidad de introducirlo Scout.

No le gustaba que nadie tuviera mejor visión de las personas que el, y si Evan lo eligió es que el hombre debía tener algo que te hiciera mantequilla cuando lo miraras. Su amiga tenía esa particular tendencia con los hombres, una de la que estaba agradecido cuando se los presentaba fuera del ámbito laboral. Evan ya había tenido la desafortunada puntada de presentarle a Fred en el pasado, y el juro que eso no le volvería a pasar jamás.

Adam no sabia que su juramento podría romperse con tanta facilidad hasta que salió de su habitación, levanto la miraba y vio a Matt Fazzi por primera vez. El hombre miraba la televisión sentado a un lado de Scout, cuando la puerta cerro tras el, ambos lo miraron.

Matt conecto la mirada con la del vocalista y le sonrió. Una sonrisa limpia, simple y contagiosa. Adam se pateo en sus adentros, definitivamente el hombre tenia algo que te hacia volverte mantequilla derretida. Poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que Adam hubiera visto jamás.

_… And find a way to blame somebody else_


End file.
